


Hurt

by deadp0et



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et





	Hurt

_Castiel's P.O.V. . ._

 

I struggled agaisnt the metal cuffs that kept me confined to a wodden bed post. I was in a basement of some sort, it was partially carpeted, almost as if someone had started to renovate but hadn't quite finished. I had been down here for awhile...two, three days, possibly longer than that. I lost track of time. My head was pounding and my stomach was growling harshly. I was shivering because I had a very thing layer of clothing on. I stared at the ceiling, fear consuming me. I heard footsteps coming my way and I started shaking violently. Two figures stood in the doorway. One stepped closer and I started to whimper. "P-please don't hurt me. I'll do anything you want." 

"Sam," A deep, gravely voice rang out, "get in here." I watched as a freakishly tall man walked into the room. A couple of seconds later, I felt the cuffs loosening and my arms went limp. I had absolutely no strength to lift them. The long haired guy, Sam I guess, handed the sandy blond guy a blanket and he proceeded to wrap it around me. "We've been looking everywhere for you, Kid." He cracked a smile. I didn't know how to react, I honestly expected to wake up any minute and realize that this was all just a dream. "Can you walk?" I shook my head. My whole body was weak. "Alright, I'm gonna pick you up. Is that okay?" I subtly nodded. He kept the blanket fully wrapped around me as he picked me up and held me close to his chest. We made our way out of wherever I was. It was dark outside, but kind of chilly. It had to be around 4 A.M. "Sammy, get the car door." The taller of the two opened up the left side backseat doorto an older looking car. I was set down on the seat and watched as the shorter guy walked around the car to get in the driver's seat and Sam got into the back with me.

"Where are we going?" My voice was hoarse due to lack of hydration. 

"Lebanon, Kansas."

"Why?" I wasn't sure if I should trust these men or not. "Who are you guys anyway?" I looked over to the guy whom I knew as Sam, then back at the other guy.

"I'm Dean Wincehster," he looked at me through the rear veiw mirror. I couldn't help but notice his viridescent green eyes. They were honestly stunning, "that's my brother Sam." The taller one offered a warm smile. There was something about them that intrigued me, I just didn't know what it was.

"How did you find me?"

"What do you know about what took you?" Dean inqured, completely ignoring my question.

"I don't really know...I don't even remember being taken. I was in my room one minute and then the next...I was in that place," I stopped, "you said 'what' not 'who'." There was an awkward silence. "What did you mean by 'what'?" 

Sam spoke up. "We'll explain everything once we get to where we want to go. Do you have any family you can call?" 

I pulled the blanket tighter around me. "No, my parents died in a car crash 4 months ago. But if you've really been 'looking for me everywhere' like Dean said you guys had been, then you already knew that part." 

"Just trying to make conversation," Sam squirmed around awwkardly. He made eye contact with Dean and mouthed something, but it was too dark to tell what he had said. I shrugged it off and looked out of the window as we drove down a deserted road. The stars were inticing from here. I watched in awe, getting lost in my thoughts for I don't know how long. Watching them go by made me sleepier by the minute. My ody fought the urge to cave in but to no avail. I slowly closed my eyes and let my head rest against the cool glass window, giving into sleep.   
*****  
"Hey," Someone was lightly shaking me, "hello, anyone home in there?" I fluttered my eyes open, letting them adjust to the very bright sunlight. There was a man standing in front of me. I immediately jumped back. "Woah, hey," the guy softened his voice, "it's me, Dean." My mind began to replay the previous events, "there's no need to be scared. You're fine, I promise." I loosened up a bit. 

"Sorry about that," my voice came out straggly, Dean grabbed a bottle of water from under the seat and handed it to me. I took it, opening it and letting the cool liquid run down my throat, my insides screaming with joy as they sucked up the H20. "Thank you," I wiped the access water off of my lips, "where's uhhh," it took me a minute to remember his brother's name, "Sam?" 

"Oh, Sammy?" He grabbed a beer from a cooler sitting down next to the car and cracked it open, "he walked down the road to the gas station." 

I looked around, we were on the side of the road. "Why did we stop?" 

Dean groaned, "I told Sam we should've stopped for gas at the last gas station, however, Mr. I'm-So-Cool-Because-I-Went-To-Stanford over there said we'd make it to the next one, suprise. We didn't." 

I shook my head, looking down to my hands, "wait a minute...When I dozed off Sam was sitting back here with me. Did you guys switch off?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. 

"Ah," I bobbed my head in understanding. "Can I ask you something?" Dean gave the go ahead. "What really took me?" The moment those words left my lips, his head snapped up, "I-I mean, you guys asked what took me and not who so I just-" I stopped, I didn't really know what to say. "When I was taken, there's bits and pieces that I do remember, but none of it makes sense to me. I saw this.. this... _person_ , only he had pure black eyes. Of course, I had to have been dreaming because that's not possible...or maybe it was the way the light hit his eyes, I don't know, but that's what I  _thought_ I saw and then you asked me the 'what took you' quesion and I started to think about it and you're probably going to tell me I'm crazy or something along the line of that," I let out a nervous chuckle. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, I spoke up again, "well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Aren't you going to tell me that I was dreaming or that it was a delusion my mind created because of the distrss I was under?" 

"As much as I would love to tell you that,"  I did not like the sound of those words, "I can't. Look, what you saw was real. Your mind wasn't playing tricks on you and you weren't dreaming. What took you, it was a demon-" 

"Like," I cut him off, "a demon from hell or?" 

"Yeah, but instead of having no skin on their face, they just find some poor old bastard to posess and call it a day." 

I chukled, "you're messing with me," Dean kept a straight face, my smile fell, "demons? Really?" 

"I'm going to be honest with you here," he took in a deep breath, "it wasn't just luck that your missing person's report fell into My brother and I's lap." 

"What I saw was real, wasn't it?" 

Dean looked surprised for a moment. "What did you see?" 

"I don't know," I looked down to my lap, "The... _people_ that took me, there was two of them." I closed my eyes, trying to remember very detail. "They had black eyes, at first I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because black eyes just aren't normal," I opened up my eyes, "you know?" He nodded. "But they never changed." I was nibbling on my lip. "It was real, wasn't? Those things, they were real?" 

Dean sighed heavily, "I would give anything not to tell you this," He looked regretful, "but yeah. It was real. The things that took you, they're called demons, which we already discussed, They posess people, which I also just mentioned, a lot like a ghost would only they're much harder to get rid of." 

"Ghosts?" I'm sure my face instantly went pale. 

"Castiel," He moved just a bit closer, "you know how your parents used to tell you stories about the monsters under your bed, or maybe the things that liked to hide in the deepest, darkest corners of your room?" I nodded. "And then they would tell you that they were just stories and that you had nothing to worry about because you were safe?" I nodded again. "It's all true. Demons, ghosts, gouls..hell, even vampires. They all exist. People like me and my brother hunt them." He cracked a smile, "we kill the ones that sparkle for free."

I didn't laugh. "You're joking, right?" 

Dean gave a sad chuckle, "I wish." We were both silent for a couple of minutes. "Are you okay?" He obserbed me intently, "you look like you're about to pass out.. or throw up." 

I tried to force out a laugh. "A little bit of both, really." 

"Do you need some time? I can go look for Sam or-" 

I shook my head, "No. It's okay."

"You're handeling this better than I anticipated." 

I shrugged, "I don't know...some part of me knew that those things were real." 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

"As a kid, I saw things. Things I, of course, deemed impossible as I got older." He gave me a silent gesture to go on. "When I was five, I was in the woods with my Dad. I ventured off even though me told me not to and I saw someone with glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. He had claws instead of finger nails..." I shook my head, "anyway, I never told my Dad because I figured I just had an overactive imagination, but I always kept the memory stowed away in some dusty corner of my mind. I never just forgot. Even though I told myself that it wasn't real, there was still a part of me that knew that it was. And if that was real, other things had to be real.." I chuckled softly, "this actually feels kind of good, telling you all this. Mostly because I know you won't look at me like I just grew a second head or something." There was a couple of minutes of silence. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

I looked up to Dean. "Honestly, most of my mind is telling me that you're just lying and that I should start running," He cracked a small smile, "but for some reason, there's a tiny part of me that it telling me I'm safe with me." I sighed. "So I may not be okay right now, but I'll get there." 

He looked like he was about to respond, but Sam came running towards us. "Dean, get in the car. Now!" I was statled for a moment until I realized that Sam looked very distressed. Without a word, I put my feet back into the car and shut the door. Dean got into the driver's seat. I twisted around to watch as Sam put some gas into what I know knew as a 1967 chevy impala. He quickly rushed around to the other side of the car and jumped in right next to his brother. As he did so, a big black escalade tore it's way around the bend that was in the road. "Drive!" Dean started up the car and floored it. We took off pretty quickly. 

_Dean's P.O.V. . ._

 "Sam, what happened?" I looked over to my younger brother. 

"They must have followed us," He hit the dash board with his hands. "God, how could I have been so oblivious?" 

I looked in the reiw veiw mirror to see if the car was still trailing us. It was. "Alright, hold on guys." I jerked the wheel to the right, taking us onto a biking path that was definitelt not meant for cars. It was rocky but I kept driving. After what I felt was a god amount of time, I stopped the car and pulled the key from the ignition. looking behind me once more. No one had followed us. I gave a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Sammy?" He nodded. I turned my focus towards Cas. "You okay?"

He held his head in his hands, when he pulled it away, there was blood. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Shit," I got out and opened the back door, bending down to examine him. "Move your hand away." He obligied almost immediately. "Does it hurt?" I pressed on the nice sized gash with my thumb. 

He pushed my hand away and sucked in a sharp breath. "Well when you do that it does!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Quit being a baby. Sam, get in the trunk and grab me the sewing needle, a rag and the whiskey." Sam got out of the car and walked around to Baby's back bumper and opened it up, coming back with a white box, handing it to me. "Thanks." I opened it up and pulled out a bottle of whiskey that looked as if it had only been dranken from once or twice, then I grabbed the rag, bringing it up to Castiel's forehead and swiping the access blood from the wound. "okay, that was the easy part," I moved in closer so I could get a better look at the cut, so close that I could feel Castiel's body heat emanating, "Tak a deep breath in," he did as instructed. I poured the amber liquid on the wound and Cas winced, trying not to show how bad it hurt. "Alright, now breathe." I felt him let out an elongated breath. "This is going to make the whiskey look like a stroll through the park," he watched intently as I grabbed a sewing needle, poured some liquor over it, and stuck some thread through. "Alright, I really need you to keep still for this." he nodded and closed his eyes, taking in slow and steady breaths. I forced the needle through his skin, seeing the obvious signs of pain flash across his face. "I know this probably hurts like a bitch," 

He forced out a laugh, "you're not wrong." 

I chuckled. "Yeah. You're doing good. Just keep breathing." I continued to weave the string over and under Cas' skin, making sure the gash was sewn up completely. "Finished." He huffed out a breath. "Let me just," I poured some more whiskey over it, then whiped the remaining liquor away, placing two butterfly bandages on top the stitches. "All done." I smiled, then clapped him on the shoudler. "What a champ." He olled his eyes and let his head gently fall back onto the seat. "Does it hurt?" He nodded. "We have some advil at the bunker, I think we're good to go," I peered over his shoulder, "let me walk down there and make sure they aren't waiting," I went to the back and the car and opened up the backhatch again, propping it up with the shotgun so it wouldn't fall over. I grabbed my gun and made sure it was loaded. I let the hood slam shut and Sam walked up next to me. 

"You want me to go with you?" 

I shook my head. "No, stay with Castiel. Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't fall asleep or anything like that, he probably has a concussion." Sam nodded and turned on his heels to get back into the car. I sighed and made my way down the biking path where I had turned in. I didn't see anything, or anyone. I made my way back to baby and put my gun back into the back of the car so I wouldn't scare Castiel. "Alright, guys. We're good. Let's get going." I flopped down into the driver's seat and Cas was sitting in shotgun. "Well, hey." I smiled. 

"Sorry," Sam poked his head in between us, "I thought I'd let Castiel sit up front with you." Cas blushed and looked away. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some shut eye, wake me up when we get home." 

I smiled when Sam called the bunker, 'home'. "So, Cas," I looked over to him for a breif second, "is it okay if I call you Cas?" He nodded. "What highschool do you go to?" 

"I don't go to highschool," I furrowed my brows. "I uhh, I didn't drop out or anything," he squirmed around a bit, "I skipped 8th grade so I graduated a year early, I'm currently taking college courses online." 

I offered a low whistle. "So we have a nerd on our hands." I winked at him and he blushed again. "So, Cas, what kind of music do you listen to?" 

"Uhhh," he seemed to think about it for minute, "anyting, really." I smiled as I started playing AC/DC. "This happens to be my favorite band." Cas looked over to me, a smile illuminating his face. My stomach knotted and my heart throbbed. 

_I'm fucking screwed._


End file.
